East African Bush Elephant
East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) is a subspecies of African bush elephant. Roles Edit * It played Sulley in African Animals, Inc. * It played Vitruvius in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Elephant Abu in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dim in A Wildlife's Life * It played Lord Rogers in The Artist Mare * It played Dallben in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played General Hologram in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Basil in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Kion, Simba, Nala and other lions in The Elephant King (NatureRules1 Style) and The Elephant Guard * It played Snow White and her Prince in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Doc in Africa VI: The Secret of Animal Rock * It played Stove in Beauty and the Wildebeest * It played Ankylosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Rockmobile in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dennis in Stanley (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Manny in Ice Age (NatureRules1 Version) * It Crush and Squirt in Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Version) and in Finding Dory (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gazapacho in Chowder (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Balto and Jenna in Balto (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dooglas in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Peter Griffon, Lois Griffon and Brian Griffon in Family Guy (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Argentinosaurus in Animal Train Gallery Edit Tanzania_2801-Young_Elephants.jpg Normal TLG S1 E13 0484.jpg PPG Rule Elephant.png Rugrats Elephants.png Miraculous Ladybug Elephant.png TTTE African Elephant.png Fantasia 2000 African Elephant.png What A Cartoon Elephants.png Zebras On the Ark.jpg I.jpg Babar Elephant.png|Babar (1989-1991) Dumbo Mad Elephant.png|Dumbo (1941) Elephant Family.png|The Cat In the Hat Knows Alot About That (2009-2017) Fisher Price Little People Elephants.png|LeapFrog (2003-2007) Rogue Male Elephant.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Alphabet Train.jpg Like Elephants Live in Groups.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Stanley Elephant.png E for Elephant.png Horrid Henry the Elephant.jpg Elephant Bubblestand.jpg Wonder Pets Elephant.jpg Hippopotamuses Behind Rhinoceroses and Elephants.png Don't Say It Was the Elephant.png Jumpstart Elephants.jpg The Rhinoceroses and Elephants That Had to Be Dead.png Striped Elephant.png Pinky Dinky Doo Elephants.jpg Elephantsized Chair.jpg JungleBunch Elephant.jpg GOTJElephants.jpg Dumbo and Eleanor the Elephant love together.png 780x463-101816 dumbo-concept-art 7.jpg Tarzan-walt-disneys-tarzan-3604168-500-281.jpg Max.PNG Just so Stories Elephants.png Noah's Ark African Elephants.png AndyDayandElephants.jpg Relatives Of Elephants.jpg Elephants Adapt.png Elephants In The Savanna.jpg Cheetahs and Elephants.jpg Beautiful Big Three Elephants walking on Dry Grass Wallpapers.jpg Savanna Elephants.jpg African Elephant and Indian Elephant.png AfricanBushElephant.jpg African Bush Elephant.jpg 19 African Elephant.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg WNSB Elephant.png Photo319.jpg Ep 53 15.jpg 5 Trunkses and 1 Endugu.png African Elephant (Zoo Tycoon 2).jpg Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Horton-Hears-a-Who-TV-special-images-1b634346-c231-478a-9f3e-b95a6d7e6f4 (2).jpg Ringo the Elephant.png|The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (1994-1997) Go Diego Go African Elephants.png Download (19).jpeg Download (20).jpeg Th (44).jpeg Download (18).jpeg Download (17).jpeg African Savanna Elephant Anatomy.jpg WoZ African Elephant.jpeg TWT Elephants.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) ATF Elephants.jpeg|Conquering Kilimanjaro (2012) Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg African Elephants.jpg 30 Year Old African Elephant.jpg New-elephants.jpg Oobi Elephants.png ToddWorld Elephants.png Star meets African Bush Elephant.png|Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015) Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg Blue Elephant.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.48 PM.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Stompy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png SitBC Elephant.png Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg 61QIrkwkOHL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg SftB.jpg Shango.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Angry elephant ears tuskless.jpg Half-tusk-whispers-an-elephants-tale-26.6 thumb.jpg African Elephant With Big Tusks 600.jpg So Let's Go Wild!.png African-elephants-walking.jpg African-elephant-calves-playing.jpg African-elephants-smelling-the-air.jpg African-elephants.jpg African-elephant-feeding.jpg African-elephant-stripping-bark.jpg African-elephant-bonding.jpg Mature-male-African-elephants-bonding.jpg African-elephant-walking.jpg Savanna Elephant Ears.jpg Mammoth Ears and Elephant Ears.jpeg Animals-elephant-ears-dumbo-hide and seek-playing-twa0126 low.jpg 293px-African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) spraying water Over His Ears.jpg Elephant4th.jpg Hippopotamus Rhinoceros and Elephant.jpg Caillou Elephants.png A Herd Of Elephants.png More Elephant Sound Effects.png The Elephant and the Zebra.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg 1016elephantcancer01.jpg T69-2000513 Elephant.jpg Image-20161007-8965-qb6sce Elephants.jpg Elephant poaching-973x548.jpg Elephant Sounds.jpg 557048-to-match-feature-demographics-africa-conflict With Elephants.jpg C2841f41e7c2a6d83b264e761643d803--drawings-of-elephants-elephant-illustration.jpg Cover-r4x3w1000-57df65405a73d-Afrotropical elephants-afrique-botswana.jpg Cover-r4x3w1000-57df65405a73d-elephant-afrique-botswana.jpg Default-1519656896-elephants-canoodling.jpg Dinky the Elephant.png Angry Eli the Elephant.png The Flintstones Elephant.png Blue Elephant.png Zoobabu Elephant.png Biggest Elephant.png Zoboomafoo Elephant.png Spongebob the Elephant.png E is for Elephant.png Happy Elephant.png TRAoBQ Elephant.png African-elephant-walking.jpg Savanna Elephant Ears.jpg A-friendly-wave-amanda-schuster-canvas-print Elephant Ears.jpg World Wildlife Fund Elephant Ears.jpg More Elephant Sound Effects.png 434758D400000578-4793442-image-a-5 1502822599189 Elephant.jpg Meena.jpg|Sing (2016) 107241.jpg Golden Book Video African Elephant.png Screenshot 2018-08-06 at 9.15.50 PM.png GREENPEACE-HACKING-DISNEY-animals-1- Lion King Elephant.png|The Lion King (1994) 318599 1256640898062 full Lion King 2 Elephant.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Lion King and A Half Elephant.jpg|The Lion King 11/2 (2004) Cyberchase Elephant.png Life.of.Pi Elephant.jpg Mrs. Jumbo the Elephant With Her Calf.png Scooby-Doo! African Elephants.png Diamonds the Elephant.png Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Elephants Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:World of Zoo (wii game) Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:African Bush Elephant Subspecies Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:SimAnimals: Africa Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Animals Category:Zootopia Animals